User talk:321Annihilate
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:321Annihilate page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 19:33, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Model Championship Got any pics of them? I know you have over 400 but just curious.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:01, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey cool models , I need to try and get some of mine on here so you can see . i only have a 6 cardboard ones compared to your 400! I make a lot of Lego ones as they don`t take as long. And all my results of my wars go on spreed sheet so i can get my seeds! Dylanr21 (talk) 19:12, April 2, 2016 (UTC) That's the same with me Dylan except I write my results down on paper. But the problem is I have so many I can't just have a normal sized championship it has to be 32 heats long! So this time I am going to do 2 separate championships and then make the winners of them fight each other for the Grand Grand Final. Each Championship will be 16 heats long.321Annihilate (talk) 07:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Core, great models, great start.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:46, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I usually have 6 or 4 heats depending on how many in a heat. I do write down mine , but then where they get they get points and i put them on a spreadsheet then it adds all the points up and then it puts them into there seeds. Maybe you should try doing some qualifiers like me :) Dylanr21 (talk) 09:15, April 17, 2016 (UTC) That is a great idea. I will definitely do that next time. Thanks Dylan.321Annihilate (talk) 10:08, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Signing your name Hey. The top of the page does explain how to sign your posts, but basically, you need to write this symbol ~ four times. Then you'll automatically get a signature. Alternatively, you can use the signature button, which is in the top bar. Hope this helps. CrashBash (talk) 14:46, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you CrashBash! I just needed put into a little more detail. So I will have my signature written properly from now on. Sorry for any inconvenience that I caused not writing my signature properly. Thanks again. 321Annihilate (talk) 19:33, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I must sound like a noob but how do I get my Profile page into the users category. As there is no Add Category button at the bottom of the page. It would be great if anyone could help. 321Annihilate (talk) 07:09, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Done :) Jimlaad43(talk) 07:49, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) 321Annihilate (talk) 07:50, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Failed to qualify I see that you're interested in robots that have failed to qualify, why not join me and Botomatic on our quest to find robots that failed to qualify. Here's a link to a list of links of robots that fought or failed qualification during series 3-6, I will warn some may have viruses so beware. http://web.archive.org/web/20021015124017/http://www.robotwars.co.uk/links.html Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:56, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Diotor. i would be happy to take you up on your offer. I also have found lots of descriptions of some robots that failed to qualify. I have a lot more info to come.321Annihilate (talk) 15:22, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Immobilized The spelling 'immobilised' isn't incorrect, I'm not sure why you're changing it. I did imagine that immobilised was the British spelling, and immobilized the American, though I couldn't find anything to suggest both were anything more than alternative spellings of each other online. Either way, changing it doesn't really make a huge difference. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:31, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that even though I am Scottish i believe I have an American PC. 321Annihilate (talk) 17:20, August 17, 2016 (UTC)